Rock bottom
by one-tree-hill-lover-091091
Summary: They had both lost everything they worked so hard to earn. Their Hearts shattered. What will happen when these two friends reunite? Layley R
1. Hitting rock bottom

How they meet

((I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. SNIFF, BUT I

WANT TO BE RELATED TO CHAD))

Chapter one

"Hey Lucas," Brooke said sheepishly. As much as she loved looking into those

beautiful eyes, she didnt want to talk to him. She didn't want to say that she

didn't love him anymore. She moved on... He'd get over her.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas replied walking over to Brooke. He reached out to kiss her,

but as he leaned she turned her head causing him to kiss her softly on the

cheek. He looked at Brooke kind of aggravated.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Lucas asked with his arms folded across his chest and his

muscles tightening under his shirt. He so hot when he was angry. How could she

break it off now?

"I have to talk to you about something," Brooke said uneasily staring at her

feet and fidgeting with her shirt. She was too nervous. If she really didn't

care, this wouldnt be so hard. She did care though. He was her first real

love. He wasnt like any of the other boys she dated.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Lucas asked reaching out to comfort her but she just

moved away from his grasp. They were playing a game of cat and mouse. He was

starting to realize he was fighting a lost cause. He wanted to cry, but he had

to be a man, and men don't cry.

"I just found out the other day from Payton that Erin from the foot ball team

likes me and the other day he asked me out and I kinda said yes," Brooke babbled

on trying to get it all off her chest. She didn't cheat on him yet, but she had

thought about it. Why couldnt she keep both boys? Who needs monogamy anyways?

"So, what does this mean?" Lucas asked fighting the urge to emotionally

explode. He wanted to kill Erin for asking out his girlfriend. He wanted to

fall to his knees crying and begging for her to stay. It was times like these

he had a friend he knew he could trust. All of his friends from the team were

just fake.

"It means that I cant see you anymore," Brooke said firmly as a tear fell from

her eyes. She hated breaking his heart, but she always like Erin. They were a

better match then her and Lucas. She looked at him waiting for his reply. He

was just staring at her speechless.

"Brooke..." Lucas finally whispered. He couldn't take losing her. Especially

losing losing to some football jock who only cares about sex and football. He

looked away. He couldn't watch her walk out of his life. They had been through

so much together, and she was going to throw it away for a football player.

"I'm sorry Luc but I really like this guy too and I really want to go out with

him," Brooke replied trying to justify her actions. She was more trying to

tell herself that this was right instead of him. She had always had a crush on

Erin and now he liked her back. She really wanted to be happy.

"Whatever," Lucas said coldly as he walked out of her bedroom. She called him

all the over just to break up with him. Lucas stormed out of the house and ran

to the café. He just needed to get away from her.

"Hey Lucas," Karen said as he entered the café. She walked over to him. She

knew immediately something was wrong, call it mother instinct. She hugged and

smiled.

"Hey mom," Lucas replied blankly. The cafe was the one place he felt

comfortable at, like no storms could break down these walls. It was his

mother's and he was safe in his mother's arms. She was all he had for times

like these.

"Luc can you help me with the café its kind of busy and I don't have any help."

Karen asked knowing that he just needed to get his mind off of Brooke. Who

knows maybe he'd meet a sensitive woman who wouldn't break his heart.

"Yeah sure." It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

Haley sat in her empty house staring at the ceiling. She use to have the life

she had always wished for, but it had been long over now. She was married and

divorced by the time she said tree hill 8 times.

Knock, Knock

"Come in the doors open." Haley said as she stared at what she had left. She

started crying. It was really over... The divorce was final. He wasn't coming

back. He didn't love her anymore.

"Hey Mrs. Keller were here to pick up the couch the bed and the TV." The delivery

men said as they walked into the house.

"Ohm, okay and call me Haley James not Mrs. Keller." Haley said wiping her eyes.

She wasn't going to cry about this again. She looked at her watch and motion

the men where to go. She just wasn't in the mood today.

"Okay." The men followed her and but the rest of her belonging in the U-haul.

It was barely full. It looked so empty.

Haley was moving back to tree hill. She had been thinking of all the bad

memories and how mean people had been to her in elementary school. She didn't

want to go back but she couldn't afford the house by herself so she was moving

in with her parents again. She walked out side to her car and started to drive

to tree hill.

As she got in her car, she remembered the one person who was there... Lucas

Thank you KhaestaAradia for helping me write the story


	2. Friends

Chapter 2

"Well that's it that's the last customer today," Karen said as she stared to put

all the chairs on top of the tables to clean up.

"Yeah that's good cause im tired," Lucas replied. It was a long shift, but he

got to get his mind off of her.

"Yeah, its hard work sometimes but I love it." Karen said smiling at her little

shop. It was her dream to have a little cafe of her own and she had one.

"Yeah" Lucas replied nonchalantly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Karen said looking her son in the eye. She was ready to

finally address the matter that brought him to the cafe in the first place just

mother to son.

"Okay, how do you do it, that's what I would like to know." Lucas asked not

wanting to talk about it. how did his mom always know what he was thinking?

She always knew everything that came to his mind.

"How do I do what. Be a mom, please I've been raising you for 17 years know you

don't think I can't tell. So what's wrong." Karen said sitting down at a table

and pulling out a chair for Lucas.

"Brooke broke up with me," Lucas said sitting down. He was looking at his feet

afraid of what his mom would say. It was his first break up and he never knew

if his mom really like Brooke or not.

"Wow really." Karen replied seeing the pain in his eyes. She hated to see him

like this. Why cant she just lock him up in a room where he never dates women

and never has his heart broken? Becuase that would be too easy.

"Yeah but she also cheated on me with this guy named Erin from the foot ball

team." Lucas stated as he left himself go. He started to feel the tears

falling. He knew his mom would understand. He knew she'd let him cry.

"I'm sorry Lucas, But if it makes you feel any better I didn't really like

Brooke anyways. I think that you diserve better. You'll find your actuall

dream girl someday... And so wont cheat on you with some guy from the football

team," Karen said pulling lucas closer. She liked it when he cried. It showed

he still needed her. Her was her baby boy.

"Thanks mom." Lucas said as he pulled himself together and stood up. "Well I'm

gonna go home now I'll see you later." He knew his mom could finish closing the

cafe. He needed fresh air anyways.

"Okay careful walking home and don't take the ally."

"K mom see ya." Lucas said rolling his eyes as he left. She still treated him

like a little boy sometimes.

"Bye" Karen called after him.

Haley had just made it to her parents house. She could see the mover had just

finished unloading her belongings. They were waiting outside for payment. She

smiled at them as she paid the the money she owed and walked up to the house.

"Hey Haley welcome home we missed you so much." Haley's mom said when she walked

in the door. Then she went and gave her a hug. She was glad to see her

daughter was home. She kenw getting married would be a bad idea, but now wasnt

the time for I told you so.

"Hey mom Hey dad. So how you doing." Haley asked as she talked to her parent.

SHe hated tree hill. She didnt belong here. She loved her parents but she

wanted to be somewhere else.

"Good, anyways we hate to do this but your school books are ready and we have to

go pick them up now." Haleys dad said always concerned about something.

"Okay I'll go by myself may take me awhile cause I want to take a look around."

She figured she should see what has all changed since she left. She was mostly

curious to see how he has changed. She hasnt seen him in forever and they were

once inseperable. She tought she was going to marry him someday.

"Okay bye" Haley's dad said as he went back to reading the evenings paper. He

wasnt in the mood to do any errands anyways.

"Bye." Haley said as she started to go towards the door to leave again.

"Ohh Haley sweetie don't take any ally ways take the long way around you never

know who you could bump into." Haley's mom warned. She didnt need her daughter

kidnapped before they got to spend quality time together.

"Okay bye." Haley said desperate to get out of there.

Lucas walked down the street corner he looked both ways, he could either take

the ally home or go the long way around, he chose the ally way, it was dark but

he could see to the end of the ally but just incase he took out a small key

chain light that was in his pocket.

Lucas started to walk down the alley when he herd a noise and kept walking but

turned his head around to see what it was. It was nothing, so he kept walking

and turned his head back around. Then his flashlight died. He tried hitting it

when someone ran into him. He hit the flashlight on his hand as hard as he

coould and it finally turned back on. He flashed on the ground to see who had

bumped into only to find a girl picking up books.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Haley said as she struggled

picking up her books. She was just praying he didnt rape her or something.

"Yeah..." Lucas said as he bent and helped her pick up her books. He was

confused on why a girl as innocent as she appeared to be would be walking in the

alley. He was a big boy and could take care of himself, but she was so fragile.

"Here is this what you want my money here just take it but please don't hurt

me." Haley said grabbing into her pocket and handing all her money. She

started to shake.

"What are you talking about," laughed Lucas as he pushed her hands away. There

was something so cute about the way she was acting. He didnt mean to embarrass.

He felt bad when he saw her smooth cheeks turning the color of tomatoes.

"Ohh sorry its just I ..." Haley stuttered embarassed. Here she was back in

Tree Hill making a fool of herself. She just knew she was going to end up on a

milk carton.

"What?" Lucas asked with a smirk across his face. He never had a girl so

nervous around him except back in grade school. He laughed at the thought of

his old friend.

"Never mind," Haley said trying to get away from the painful subject that came

to mind. She wasnt about to tell some random guy in an alley her life story.

SHe just needed to get away.

"No seriously what," Lucas asked sweetly. There was something about her that

captivated him. He wanted to know more and he didnt know why?

"I just moved here and I use to live here like 8 years ago and people use to

pick on me," Haley said quickly hoping he wouldnt understand what she said. She

should have just plain out and said Youre hot, Im a loser, so Im going to go

now.

"What made you come back?" Lucas asked. He didnt know what it was but he felt

like he knew her. He was going to figure it out if it was the last thing that

he did.

"I got divorced and didn't have enough money to pay for my house so I came back

to live with my parents." Haley said even more embarassment about ehr stupid

life. She knew she shouldnt get married, but she was young and naive. She

sighed as she looked at the expression on Lucas's face. He was interested,

confused, and sad for her all at once. He was speechless.

"Wow," He said feeling silly about how bad he felt abotu Brooke. he couldnt

imagine what this amazing woman was feeling. He smiled not knowing what else to

do.

"yeah my parents moved back here last year but I was married so I was living

with my husband." Haley said. It really felt good to just talk to someone

about everything. It felt liek she could just get everything off of her chest.

it bad life so much more comforting.

"Yeah? Here you go." Lucas said as he stood up and handed her books back. He

stood there not knowing what else to do or say. He wanted to know everything

about this woman.

"Thanks, my name's Haley," She said holding out her hand for him to shake. She

pulled it back to herself when she saw the look of suprise on his face. She

knew she shouldnt of sai her name. How could she be so stupid. He's going to

say something horrible like Brooke and Peyton used to tease her.

"Haley?" Lucas said as his face lit up. He never thought he would see her

again. The one person he knew more then he knew his self. It was that same

innocence that got him hooked when they were in grade school. Except she was

all grown up and not so innocent. He couldnt believe his eyes. She was more

beautiful then words could describe, at least in his eyes.

"Yeah, Haley James is there a problem?" Haley asked not afraid to stand up for

her self anymore. She wasnt afraid to talk back and be a bitch. A year of

marriage will do that to a woman.

"Oh my god! Its me, Lucas" Lucas exclaimed not being able to hide his

excitment. Just when he thought he had no one the one person that meant the

world to him was back in his life. They were like brother and sister. They

used to be so close, they were inseperable.

"Lucas? Lucas Scott?" Haley said a little confused. The Lucas Scott she left

did not look like that. It couldnt be him...

"Yeah," Lucas said waiting for her to catch on. It was like she forgot him or

something.

"O my god how have you been I haven't seen you in like forever," Haley said as

she hugged Lucas. She was at a loss for words. It had to be fate... It was

liek when they were kids and she had a huge crush on him all over again. SH

ecouldnt help but feel the same when she did when her parents made her move.

She loved him... At least she thought she did then, but he always had his eyes

on someone else...

"Good" Lucas said as he hugged her back. He couldnt tell her what he had been

up to. He had changed. Almost into one of those idiotic jerks that used to

tease her. He was dating her arch nemisis. And he actually wore school colors

out of support.

"Hey do you want to come see my mom she's at the café I'm sure she's dieing to

see you." Lucas said like it was old times again. He may have grown up but

hed never forget her. She was his world.

"Okay." Haley said. she was still in shock it all. She just ran into. She

was looking for him, but he wasnt home and her she just runs into him. She was

dying to see Karen, she was like a second mom to her.

"Hey Brooke whats up," said Payton as she looked at her friend. They were

having a sleep over and painting each other's nails. She could see somethign

was wrong, but she was too tired to have a heart to heart.

"I told Lucas" Brooke said regretting the fact that she lost him. She ahd

something special with Lucas in more ways then one. He was hers and hers alone.

Thats how it was.

"You told him? Oh my god! Brooke, what did he do?" Peyton asked suddenly awake

with wonder. She loved girl talk and gossip, it was what these two cheerleaders

did best.

"He yeld at me and screamed and then stormed out of the house." Brooke pouted.

Nothing in her life was worse then watching him storm out of her house. She

hated watching him leave. Why didnt he fight for her? Didnt he love her? He

should have said something...

"Wow, so was it worth it?" Peyton asked as she blew her nails and shut the

bottle. She looked at Brooke who was starting to cry.

"No! I should have never said yes! I love him so much, and I just made things

worse I gotta go talk to him." Brooke said as she stood up and put her coat on.

She had to go fix things. Shed never be able to live with herself if she lost

him. Hse fought too hard to get him, she wasnt giving him up.

"I'll see you later" Peyton said as she rolled over on her bed and laid down.

She was goign to get some sleep tonight. She was tired and Lucas could deal

with Brooke.

"Okay bye" Brooke said grabbing her keys and rushing out the door. She had to

say what she really felt. She was dying to be in his arms again. She needed to

fell his body entwined in her body... She needed Lucas.

"Mom? Yo mom! I guess shes not here but she left the door unlocked." Lucas

said as he walked into the cafe. He took a few chairs down and grabbed them

both a cup of hot chocolate. Haley always hated the scent of coffee.

"Oh well, more time for us to talk." Haley said as she sat down and started

blowing on her drink. She always felt safe around Lucas. He was her rock.

Even as little kids he was a strong man of character.

Lucas laughed and locked the door to the café. He looked at Haley and wondered

why they never kept in touch. he really has missed her. His world was so much

brighter now that she was back in it. For the first time all day, Brooke was

the thing farthest on his mind.

"So how has your life been know that I told you mine." Haley said hoping he had

a better life then she did. She always felt that she held him down. If she was

out of his life he would have it all.

"It was okay, until my Girlfriend dumped me. Ohh! Aand also cheated on me. I

am so stupid for believing that a popular girl would want to date me." Lucas

said remember the conversation they had the day she left. He was so concerned

about winning over Brooke Davis's heart he didnt see his leave him. He stopped

for a moment and looked at Haley.

"Wow! Who was it?" Haley asked already knowing the answer. She even lost

Lucas to this little town. She knew it. She could tell how much he cared about

her. Just when she thougth she had another chance, she realized she never had a

chance to begin with.

"Umm... Brooke Davis" Lucas said as he scratched his head. He was kind of

nervous what she would say.

"Ohh my god you and Brooke Davis she made my life so miserable it wasn't funny."

Haley said trying to be the friend she had always been. She couldnt show him

the pain in her own heart. He deserved so much more, but she could never be the

one to tell him that.

"Yeah, I forgot about that I just remembered now" He lost himself in the

popular crowd. He didnt knwo how to tell HAyley that. She would be so

disappointed. After all the years of him fighting them off of her, he became

one.

"So how did you guys hook up anyways?" Hayley asked trying to sound interested.

She had always been good at hiding her true feelings from him. The type of

feeling that dont just go away becuase you move.

"All through the eyes of Payton Sawyer" Lucas said. He almost didnt want to

talk about this whole thing with her.

"The other bitch that made my life a living hell." Hayley said in a sarcastic

tone. She was becoming angry. She couldnt believe who she was talking to. She

wanted to cry. How could he change like this?

"Yeah Peyton was my lab partner and she noticed I liked brooke so she set us up

on a date." Lucas said explaining the way Brooke actually noticed him. He was

one of the star basketball players everyone wanted to date him.

"Just out of curiosity who was the guy?" Haley said. What guy could possibly

be better then Lucas?

"Some guy from the football team, Erin something, I don't really know his last

name." Lucas said with a hint of heartbreak in his voice. Teh wound was still

fresh. He still loved Brooke.

"Okay, kinda figures," Haley said about the very first person who started

picking on her.

"What ohh right, you know what I think every one in that school picked on you."

Lucas said remembering the old days.

"Yeah they did and it was only because Brooke picked on me so they all thought

that it was cool to do it to." Haley said. She was suprised Lucas never picked

on her. He was just as obsessed with Brooke as everyone else was.

"Yeah except for me of course." Lucas said smiling at her. He forgot how easy

it was to get lost in conversation with Haley. She respected him in a way no

one else ever could. It was the way she looked at him.

"Yeah I remember we use to tell each other everything." Haley said wiping away

the single tear in her eye before he would notice. She remembers everything and

he probably doesnt evem care any more. The past is the past and hes different.

"I remember that you once had a crush on david and he found out and you started

hating me cause you thought I told him." Lucas laughed at the only fight they

had ever been in came to his mind. BUt nothing ever got in the way of their

friendship.

"Right and it ended up being Brooke." Haley said as she started to laugh to. It

wasnt that funny, but it was them. They could fing happiness in everything as

long as they were together. It was like time stopped when she was with her

prince charming.

Brooke was looking through the window of the café watching Lucas talk to a girl

that she didn't know. She was so furious. How could he get over her so

quickly. Maybe she wasnt jealous. Maybe she just wanted what she couldnt have.

Well, if she couldnt have Lucas, then no one else can either!

Thanks for the reviews please keep reading and reviewing.


	3. Confused

Chapter 3

"Hey, Peyton? Ohh, Im sorry were you sleeping." Brooke said as she barged into

Peyton's room. She needed som serious best friend talk.

"Well not anymore. So whats up Brooke?" Peyton asked as she sta up and turned

on the light. She yawned and looked at her friend. She rolled her eyes,

knowing it had to have something to do with Lucas.

"Well I went to talk to Lucas and he was totally talking to this brunette girl

in Karren's café and they totally looked like they had like known each other for

a long time." Brooke complained. It almost looked like a date. He looked so

happy with her. She had to destroy the stupid bitch!

"So what know you can go after Erin right?" Peyton said. She didnt understand

why Brooke always had to be the one to finish things. he moved on so why

couldnt she?

"Well you and I both know that that's not going to last long he is totally hot

but Lucas is so much better then him. I just want Lucas back." Brooke said

trying to justify the burst of love that she suddenly felt. SHe only wanted him

back becuase she didnt want him to be with anyone else. She'll just keep both

men and neither have to find out about the otrher one.

"Then go and talk to him tell him that it wa a mistake and that you didn't go

out with Erin because you still love him." Peyton said stating the obvious

action the Brooke should take. She really didnt understand how her friend could

be so stupid at times.

"But what if he sits there and tells me that he's dating that stupid brunette

girl and that he cant see me anymore cause he loves her and not me." Brooke

pouted. She was going to lose the hottest guy in the college to a nobody

without a figure. She hated the fact she'd lose him to a nerd. she jsut

couldnt take it.

"Well then you go back to dating Erin. Start with a sorry and tell him that it

was a mistake, and then just tell him the truth. Then if he says that he

forgives you, bring up the brunette. just dont go in there like a raging bull.

He'll be able to see right through your jealousy. Maybe try kissing him like

you really do love him" Peyton said. She was too good at this whole love

advice thign. She should have her own column.

"Okay thanks Peyton. You need your beauty sleep, Ill talk to you later,"

Brooke whispered as she left them room and turned the light off behing her.

"K bye." Peyton said to the darkness of her room.

"So Haley what school are you going to." Lucas asked as he sat at his desk.

She was sitting on his bed and he didnt want to push things. They were still

friends, but a lot has changed.

"I think its called tree hill high or something like that." Haley said trying

to remember what her mom said. She doesnt care about the name. She cares about

the people that will be attending it.

"Yeah what's your classes this semester" Lucas asked as he grabbed his schedule

and sat down next to her. He almost laughed at how nervous he suddenly got. It

was HAley James, his best friend growing up, why was he nervous?

"Um Math, English, Buisness and tech., and I think that's geography but I'm not

quit sure." Haley said looking at her schedule. It was hard to read becuase

the printer at school was running out of ink. Therefore, she had a bad copy and

they didnt even try to get her a better copy.

"Yeah your in 2 of my classes." lucas said as he caught his breath. He couldnt

believe what was happening. Haley JAmes was sitting next to him and he could

breathe.

"Cool which ones." HAyley asked knowing it would be nice to have him as back up.

Hopefully kids wouldnt pick on her as much. She just looked at Lucas who looked

away.

"Math and English." Lucas said quickly. Haley laughed at him and he looked

back at her

"Okay good and seeing how tomorrow is my first day how bout we have lunch

together and you give me a tour of the school that way I don't get lost."

Hayley suggested hoping hed protect her like he used to. He used to walk around

glaring at everyone before they would open their mouths... It wouldnt stop him

but atleast he tried.

"Okay and I'll pick you up tomorrow at your

house and we can walk to first period together." Lucas added. He wanted to

spend as much time together with HAyley as he could. He loved being around her.

"Okay. So I gotta go I have been here all night talking to you and my parent are

probably worried." Hayley stood up and grabbed all her books again. She smiled

at lucas.

"Okay." LUcas said. He didnt know what came over him but he wanted to kiss

Hayley so bad. He was about to kiss her when his mom walked in. Lucas looked

away hoping Hayley didnt notice what he was about to do.

"Hey Brooke hey Lucas" Karen said as she walked in with a pile of luadry in her

hand. SHe set them down and looked up a little confused.

"Mom this isn't Brooke" Lucas said looking at his knowing she should know who it

was, but she didnt even blink.

"Ohh im sorry I thought you were Brooke. Hi my names Karen" She said as she

held out her hand to the pretty young lady.

"Yeah I know karen. Its me Hayley" She said as she hugged Karen and they

laughed it off.

"Oh my god Hayley! how are you" Karen asked as she let go of the hug to look at

Haley. She had grown up so much from the last time she had seen her.

"Good for now. Lucas was telling me about your cafe. He said you could use a

little help. I just think you'd like to know I have previous experience working

at a cafe." Hayley said hoping KAren would hire her. She needed the money

right now especially.

"Yeah, sure. I need the help. how about you come in on Wednesday, and I'll

walk you through everything?" Karen asked as the two girls looked at one

another. They had a bond that all friends have. HAyley wasnt only Lucas's

friend she was also Karen's in a way, sort of like a daughter.

"Okay well I have to get going, so I'll see you guys later." HAyley said as she

smiled as started to leave forgetting her books. She was caught up in seeing

KAren she forgot she even had books to forget.

"Bye..." Lucas said as he watched her walk out of hs room. He had to laugh at

how her walking out made him feel. He wanted her to say.

"So when did you meet up with Haley." Karen asked trying to make small talk.

"Last night I ran In to her in the alley." Lucas said knowing his mom would

bitch about him being in the alleyway. He was a big boy and he could ahndle

himself. She was going to have to realize that sooner or later.

"Alley? I thought I told you no alley past 10. Why don't you listen to me?

Gees one of these days your gonna die." Karen said throwin her hands in the air

out of frustration.

Lucas laughed. He loved it when his mom went crazy. It was one of the things he

loved most about her.

"That's nothing to laugh about." KAren yelled putting her hands on her hips.

She was starting to get a little angry at where this whole converstation was

going.

"Sorry! I have to get my beauty sleep or I might DIE in school or in an

alleyway!" Lucas said just inspite of her. He laughed at the look he got back.

"Haha very funny." Karen said as she walked out of his room and shut the door

behind her.

Lucas changed into a white beater and a cofortable pair of boxers and crawled

into bed.

Haley walked into her house and started to walk upstairs to her bedroom when her

mother stoped her. She stilled waited up for her. She forgot the type of

freedom she had when she lived with.. It...

"And where have you been all night?" Her mom said a hint of anger in her voice.

But it wasnt too bad becuase she had a pretty good idea of where she had been.

It wasnt like Hayley knew many people in town or actually liked them.

"I was out with an old friend." Hayley smiled thinking about her time with

Lucas. She promsied herself next time she was with him, she was going to do the

one thing she had always wanted to do. She closed her eyes imagining being with

him.

"Is this old friends name Lucas?" Hayley's mom asked raising an eyebrow. While

she knew they were just friends, she couldnt help but wonder what type of young

man he grew up to be. She tried to stay out of town affairs unless it had to do

with HAyley.

"Yeah how did you know?" Haley asked suprised her mother knew where she was

this whole. She hoped she wasnt spying on her, that would be embarassing.

"He just called to talk to you about some thing. He said to call him back."

Hayley's mom said looking at her. She knew her daughter was experienced...

"Okay, I wasn't doing anything. I was just talking to him." HAyley said trying

to explain. She didnt like the way her mom was looking at her like she just ahd

sex with Lucas. If she had, everyone she knew would know it. Shes not getting

that involved with someone for awhile. Especially when that someone is in love

with Brooke.

"Yeah I'm sure." Hayley's mom said and walked away.

Haley laughed and ran up to her room and called Lucas. She was too excited to

think normally. Maybe for once he felt the same way and he was calling to tell

her how madly in love with her he was.

"Hey Lucas my mom said you called me." Hayley asked trying to hide the

excitement in her voice. She felt like a little girl again. She knew Lucas was

different but she couldnt help but have a major crush on him still. He would

always be her first love... But he never loved her back.

"Yeah you left your books over here. I was just wondering if you wanted me to

drop them off or if you were planning on getting them?" Lucas said hoping she

wanted to see him as badly as he wanted to see her. He didnt know why he was

feeling so strange. he didnt feel this way before.

"Um, I'll be right over." HAyley said. She didnt want her mom to see lucas

come over to the house in the middle on the night. Shed start to suspect

something that wasnt even happening.

"Well, was planning on going to bed.. But you can pick them up anytime

tomorrow."

"Okay I'll pick them up this afternoon once I've had some rest."

"Sounds good to me. See ya then."

" Yeah see ya," Hayley said hiding the smile in her voice.

Lucas hung up the phone and pulled his blankets up. He was going to get a good

nights sleep, especcially since hayley was on his mind. His dreams of HAyley

were disturbed when he heard a knock on his door in the morning.

"Come in the doors open." Lucas said as he turned the light by his bed on.

"Hey Lucas." Brooke said as she walked in slowly. She didnt know if he was

going to talk to her. She just wanted him back. She wanted him to be holding

her.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes. He knew she was here becuase of

Hayley. She only wanted him back becuase she couldnt have him.

"I wanted to talk to you about some thing." Brooke said as she walked over and

sat down on the bed next to him. She loved being right next to him. She could

feel his body heat.

"Okay, talk..." Lucas offered. He had nothing to say to her, but he didnt mind

hearing her beg for forgiveness. He laughed at the sight of Brooke Davis on her

knees.

"I didn't actually mean what I said about Erin, and I didn't actually go out

with him. I didn't go out with him cause I still love you. Lucas we belong

together. I love you." Brooke said using her most seductive tone. She wanted

him to want her and not that stupid brunette she saw him with.

"Look Brooke I would love to have you as my girlfriend right now, but theres

just so much in my life right know that I need to fix." Lucas said. There was

a lot in his life he had to fix. His relationship with Hayley. He wanted to

know everything that had happened in the last eight years. He wanted to

actually pick up where they left off.

"What do you want to fuck that stupid bitch?"Brooke yelled at him. Who did he

think he was to be turning her down. He should be begging for her.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said a trying to sound confused. He was

used to her calling Hayley names, but the rest of what she said was nonsense,

wasnt it. He didnt like HAyley that way.

"I saw you with a brunette last night in the café and if shes the reason why you

don't want to get back together that's fine. I just hope she realizes its not

as big as your head..."

"What? Haley? No, never, I was friends with her like 8 years ago. but she

moved away. Now, she came back cause her marrage didn't work and she's living

with her parents again. She's not the reason. I still love you to but I need to

fix some stuff like grades and getting to know my friend again." Lucas said

trying to convince himself and not Brooke. He wanted Brooke back, he didnt like

HAyely. Why did he try to kiss her earlier. Nothing made sense any more.

"Okay and when you fix that you let me know okay." Brooke pouted. He'd want

her back... It may not be right now, but he would eventually. She smiled at him

as she stood up.

"Okay." Lucas hugged Brooke. He loved the feel of her in his arms. He almost

forgot how great it felt when they were together. He almost didnt want to let

go, but there was another knock on the door.

"Come in the doors open." Lucas said thinking it was just his mom doing more

laundry. He looked at Brooke as the door opened. He didnt know what he wanted

anymore.

"Hey Lucas. I'm here to pick up my books" Hayley said as she stopped dead in

her tracks. Sje should ahve known better. She tried to hide the pain in her

eyes. He never loved you she kept telling herself. She didnt need him. He was

just a friend.

"Yeah, here you go. Haley this is Brooke, Brooke this is Haley." Lucas said

releasing Brooke. It was if he got caugth cheating on her. He felt so

horrible.

"Hey that name sounds familiar" Brooke said looking at Hayley trying to figure

out where she knew her from. She smiled trying to make a good impression.

"Really?" Hayley said trying not to laugh. How could brooke not remember what

she did to her. She wanted to kick the living daylights out of Brooke, but she

was better then that. She smiled back trying to be nice for him.

"Yeah ohh I remember elementary school. Ohh my god I am so sorry I was such a

magare Bitch to you I'm really sorry." Brooke said as she held out a hand for

Hayley to shake.

"Yeah that's okay." Hayley said ignoring Brooke's hand and looking at Lucas.

She rolled her eyes as she heard the bitch start opening her mouth again.

"Well what brings you back to tree hill." Brooke asked trying to sound

interested. Maybe if Lucas saw her being nice he would want her back even more.

"Money problems." HAyley said trying to find an escpae. She couldnt take it.

"Ohh im sorry"

"Yeah so I'll see you guys later then." hayley said as she raced out the door,

allowing herself to cry once she knew she was a safe distance from the two of

them.

"Yeah sure bye Haley." Lucas called after Hayley.

"Wow she seems really nice. Hey when she gets fed up with her parents she is

slways welcome to stay in the other bedroom in my apartment." Brooke was

planning on making a good impression on Lucas. That way when he wanted to spen

time with HAyley he could spenf time with her. She wasnt about to let some

little girl come and take her man.

"Okay I'll let her know that thanks Brooke." Lucas said looking at her. She

looked so beautiful sitting in front of him.

"Wait no I want to tell her I was such a Bitch to her in elementary school so I

think I should tell her." Brooke said. She wanted HAyley to like her. It was

that old saying: keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"You do know you were like that to me too, right." Lucas said as he looked at

her.

"Ohh yeah but I can make that up to you easily." Brooke grinned.

"Yeah that's true but nothing sexual counts." Lucas said showing she couldnt

just fuck her way out of this like she always tried to.

"Sure why not. Well I would love and stay and chit chat more but I got stuff to

do today so I'll see you later." Brooke smiled knowing he wouldnt say no if

she offered. She had major planning to do. Like enlisting Peyton in the

destroy Hayley plan.

"Okay bye." Lucas said

"Bye." Brooke said as she walked out of the door.

Hope you like this part I'll keep righting eventually. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
